


final gasp that rattles up to  bed

by fukomacore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, and during calculus of all times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukomacore/pseuds/fukomacore
Summary: “This feels wrong.” Kuroo turns the calendar around so that the little Siamese kittens aren’t staring at his bulge. It’s probably a stupid thing to worry about, but it’s too late now.In which Kuroo has a midnight visitor.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	final gasp that rattles up to  bed

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen so this isn't betaed and i wrote this during calculus because of peer pressure so yes it sucks but anyways the title is from mr malum by the dear hunter

Kuroo tends to be unlucky when it comes to the timing of things. More specifically, the timing of blood rushing to his dick.

He wakes up covered lightly in a cold sweat. One hell of a dream that had been, and Kuroo just had to wake up from it. Now that he’s awake, he doesn’t actually remember what it had been about, but it probably had Kenma looking hot as ever and a blowjob being promised to him. He doesn’t have the time to mull over the details of the dream when there’s an uncomfortable tent in his boxers.

“Good grief…” mumbles Kuroo to himself. Kenma’s still sound asleep next to him, hair draped over his face in tangles. He considers waking up his sleeping boyfriend to help him out with the current situation in his pants, but Kuroo figures that he might just end up with blue balls if he wakes up Kenma for something like  _ this _ . If he just takes care of it in the bathroom, he should be fine.

Kuroo carefully peels the comforter off of him, which reveals the impressive hardness of his dick. He finds himself blushing out of embarrassment, despite the only witness being the cat calendar on the bedside table.

“This feels wrong.” Kuroo turns the calendar around so that the little Siamese kittens aren’t staring at his bulge. It’s probably a stupid thing to worry about, but it’s too late now.

The floor creaks when Kuroo puts his foot down. Wincing, he puts his other foot down and prays that the noise didn’t wake up Kenma. His heaviness of sleep varies on the day, Kenma calls it  _ “RNG-sleep” _ , which doesn’t really make sense to Kuroo’s non-gamer brain but it’s whatever _. _ He thinks he got away with the noise until he’s walking around the foot of their bed.

“Kuro…?”

Ah shit, now Kenma’s awake. Kuroo warily turns to see that Kenma’s sitting upright with his eyes squinting at Kuroo. Bits of hair are covering his face while others are wildly messy. He coos a bit in his head, somehow Kenma manages to always look so cute to Kuroo.

“I’m just going to the bathroom, Ken. Go back to sleep,” mutters Kuroo. His voice is still wrapped in sleep even after clearing his throat.

“Mmm… you’re hard…”

Kuroo freezes. “Yeah, I’m just going to take care of it in the bathroom. You can go back to sleep, kitten. Sorry for waking you up.”

He fully expects Kenma to grumble at him for being noisy and bury himself in the covers. Kuroo doesn’t expect Kenma to crawl to the foot of the bed in a daze and grab onto his arm.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo realizes that he asked a stupid question.

“‘...Gonna go sell a house,” remarks Kenma sarcastically. “I’m gonna suck you off, what else would I be doing?” So of course, Kenma would give him a stupid answer.

Kenma’s voice is slurred from sleepiness which makes it  _ so much more _ hot than it already was. Getting a blowjob from Kenma at three in the morning? Sounds like a dream. A dream manifesting itself in Kenma pulling Kuroo onto the bed.

“You don’t have to, I can just jack it off…” Despite Kuroo’s excitement, he wants to cover all of his bases. Kenma truly doesn’t have to do this for him, as much as he wants him to.

“Course I do,” slurs Kenma. Kuroo doesn’t get the chance to protest before Kenma’s yanking his boxers down. His erection slaps his stomach from the force of Kenma’s pull.

“You’re really hard,” Kenma deadpans.

Kuroo squints. “I never noticed. Are you going to suck my dick or—”

He lets out a low groan that cuts his sentence off. Kenma wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around the head of Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo can feel his cock weeping into Kenma’s mouth, along with Kenma swallowing down the drops of precome.

His boyfriend seems to take the moan as a compliment, because he swirls his tongue around the tip in the way that always undoes Kuroo in the best way possible. The slick heat whipping around his cock has Kuroo’s brain going fuzzy, and the wet sounds from Kenma’s aren’t helping.

“Shit, babe. You’re pulling out all the s-stops right now?”

Kenma responds, but Kuroo can’t hear anything verbal due to the fact that his cock is stuffing Kenma’s mouth full to the brim. However, the vibrations layer onto Kuroo’s cock, causing his hips and cock to twitch involuntarily. He hurriedly slips a hand in Kenma’s tangled hair to ground himself. Kenma likes it when Kuroo pulls his hair, which is a better alternative to accidentally making him deepthroat his dick. Even still, Kuroo’s conflicted between the hot and wet enveloping his cock and not wanting to make Kenma choke, but he can’t help himself when all of his thoughts are clouded with the feeling of Kenma’s mouth around him.

It’s worse when Kenma pushes his head down, inch by torturous inch, towards Kuroo’s base. It makes Kuroo scrunch his fist tighter into Kenma’s hair to keep himself from bucking up, but it doesn’t stop the embarrassing noises slipping from Kuroo’s lips. Kenma only takes those as praise for his work, beginning to move his head up and down.

The familiar heat makes itself known in Kuroo’s gut. He silently curses Kenma’s dextrous mouth and his general weakness for anything Kenma-related. Kuroo can’t have this ending already, not when Kenma has just started to go up and down on his dick.

“K-Kenma, I’m clo—”

Kuroo suddenly moans incredibly loudly, because Kenma absolutely just decided to use both his hand and his mouth to get Kuroo off. His hand rotates around the base of his cock while his mouth goes back and forth around his shaft while maneuvering his tongue in blissful loops. Kuroo stands no chance against that, not with Kenma’s skilled fingers trained from years of gaming. The heat sinks down before Kuroo releases in Kenma’s mouth with a choked moan, his hand loosening the grip on Kenma’s hair.

Kenma continues to bob his head up and down through Kuroo’s orgasm before he can feel Kuroo beginning to go soft in his mouth. He slowly slides off with a lewd pop before meeting Kuroo’s eyes. When his consciousness finally clears, he notices his chest covered in come, and Kenma’s hand around his own dick. He had planned to take care of Kenma himself, but it became all too cloudy in the sensation of Kenma’s mouth.

Kenma seems to read Kuroo’s mind, because he wipes his mouth with his arm with a dry laugh.

“Pay me back tomorrow.”


End file.
